This invention relates generally to flexible circuit magnetic core windings, particularly for core members, and more particularly integrally formed core members having a window such as those found on ferrite head assemblies, and to methods for assembling magnetic core windings around integrally formed core members, both by operators and automatically by mechanical means.
Magnetic core windings for core members are known in the art. In the manufacture of ferrite heads for reading fixed magnetic media, such as on a hard file, an operator typically threads wires through the window of the integrally formed core member on the ferrite head a given number of times. Due to the very small window in the core member and the small wires involved, the operator may need magnification to see what he or she is doing. This is a time consuming, tedious, error prone job that requires a highly skilled operator. The wires are subject to breakage, the operator can err by threading the wire too many or too few times. The wires can cross each other inside the core member, resulting in uneven magnetic characteristics.
Attempts have been made in the past to automate this process. Machines have been developed to assist the operator in counting the number of turns, and in guiding the wire to the core member. Although these machines have been useful to assist the operator, they have not been able to fully automate the process.
In addition, the lack of mechanical strength of the wire windings has resulted in lower reliability of the magnetic head assembly, since the wires are free to vibrate and wear.